Demon They Made
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Iruka tertangkap ketika menjalankan misi, bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Berhasilkah mereka melarikan diri? (sucked at summary). Rated T for languange, blood, and torture. Slight KakaXIru.KaraXShizu
1. Chapter 1

Yakh.. newbie here... try to challenge my suck writing skill.. but oh well...

this is for fun n releasing the idea that conquer my mind all of the time

Enjoy..~

**Disclaimer: not mine not mine not minee... It's Masashi Kishimoto-san's**

**Well, except Karashi.. He is mine :P**

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

"Kuuh..." Erang seorang pemuda yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya namun, penglihatannya belum bisa terfokus dengan baik. Tangannya dengan berat bergerak ke arah kepalanya sambil berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Sesaat setelah ia berhasil memperjelas pemandangan yang terpantul di bola matanya, Ia langsung berlari ke arah pemuda lain yang berada di ujung ruangan. Sayangnya, baru setengah ruangan ia capai, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhalang suatu tembok listrik transparan. Tanpa dapat dicegah, pemuda berambut silver itu jatuh dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang semakin ngilu.

"Sial...!"umpatnya begitu menyadari bahwa yang menghalangi dirinya adalah sebuah kekkai* yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk menghalangi dirinya menggapai pria di seberang sana.

"IRUKA!" teriaknya berjuang untuk memanggil pria berambut coklat yang terikat pada tembok di ujung sana. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu, mendengarnya. Ia bersusah payah membuka matanya untuk mendapati dirinya terikat tidak bisa bergerak. "...!"

Dahi si pemuda yang berambut silver itu berkerut mendapati mulut Iruka bergerak, namun tidak terdengar suara apapun yang terdengar. "apa-apaan ini?!" batinnya lagi. Sekali lagi ia berjuang menerobos kekkai pelindung itu namun, tubuhnya yang sudah kepayahan malah semakin terasa ngilu.

"Ada baiknya kau menjadi anak baik dan tidak berusaha melewati kekkai itu... Bagaimanapun, kekkai yang dibuat oleh temanku adalah kekkai yang terkuat di Iwagakure ini." Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar. Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Iruka tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Beberapa orang ninja berusia pertengahan. Yang seorang berambut coklat seleher dengan janggut seperti kambing. Seorang lagi berambut hitam diikat asal. Yang terakhir berambut hitam pendek klimis dengan wajah culas berhias kumis dan janggut kasar menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum merendahkan – kalau dilihat sepertinya si klimis merupakan pemimpinnya. Si pemuda berkulit pucat yang ditatap itu langsung membalas tatapan si ninja culas dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"Hmm… Lihat apa yang kita punya disini… Seorang bocah pemberani." Ejek shinobi Iwa tersebut begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari shinobi yang dilihat dari umur merupakan juniornya. 2 orang lainnya tertawa mendengar sarkastik yang dilontarkan si Klimis , ejekan mereka tidak digubris oleh shinobi muda dari Konoha tersebut.

"Oooh ooh… bocah satu ini boleh juga. Kau tidak mudah dibakar yah..? atau karena memang sudah terbiasa?" ejek yang berambut coklat ikut memanasi-manasi. Yang diejek malah tersenyum menyeringai. "Entahlah… menurutku, para geninpun tidak akan terpancing ejekan macam itu…" sahutnya berbalik memanas-manasi ketiga shinobi Iwa tersebut. Entah karena shinobi-shinobi Iwa itu temperamental atau karena pengalaman yang dimiliki oleh shinobi ber-_hitai ate_ Konoha itu, kedua shinobi Iwa tersebut langsung berusaha menghajar shinobi Konoha berwajah tampan itu.

"HEY KALIAN!" hardik si rambut klimis. Kedua shinobi itu menghentikan gerakan mereka, "Tahanlah sedikit emosi kalian… masa kalian yang sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman begini dikalahkan bocah macam ini?" mendengar ejekan tersebut, si buntut kuda dan janggut kambing langsung mendengus dan menatap si klimis dengan mata berkilat. Shinobi muda yang berhasil memanasi mereka tidak begitu memperdulikan pertengkaran yang timbul atas hasutan dirinya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Iruka yang masih terikat di seberang sana. Ditambah lagi ada seorang shinobi Iwa lain berada di samping Iruka yang membuat si rambut silver semakin khawatir. Oke.. ia tahu kode etik para shinobi lebih mengutamakan misi, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Chuunin yang sedang bertugas bersamanya. Chuunin berkulit coklat dengan luka gores memanjang di batang hidungnya di seberang sana adalah orang yang amat dicintai oleh kakaknya, si ninja terkenal dengan berbagai macam sebutan, diantaranya _Sharingan no_ Kakashi.

* * *

Pemuda berambut silver tersebut adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Kakashi, Hatake Karashi. Dengan rambut berwarna silver yang dibiarkan acak-acakan, ia selalu disangka penyamaran Kakashi. Maklum, keduanya baru-baru ini sadar mereka adalah saudara kandung. Entah apa yang menyebabkan keduanya berpisah namun, dengan genetik yang nyaris persis itu – entah apa yang menyebabkan Tsunade menyadarinya - keduanya tidak dapat menyangkal kenyataan yang mengejutkan tersebut. Kebiasaan keduanya agak bertentangan…. Kakashi yang stoic dan posesif, Karashi yang selalu tersenyum namun penuh dengan ucapan sarkastik. Kakashi yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kain hitam, Karashi tidak perduli akan keadaan wajahnya yang selalu membuat dirinya dikerubungi para Kunoichi Konoha. Kakashi yang selalu meng-_kawarimi _dirinya dengan _henohenomoheji_, di lain pihak Karashi menggunakan mata dan paruh gagak. Kakashi yang nyaris tidak pernah tepat waktu, Karashi yang nyaris tidak pernah terlambat. Kakashi yang selalu memberantaki rumah, Karashi yang membereskannya. Well, genetik memang tidak dapat dibantah… Keduanya berwajah menarik, tinggi badan mereka tidak terlalu jauh (oke, Kakashi menang karena rambutnya yang secara tidak alami menentang hukum Newton), bakat alami yang dimiliki keduanyapun sama-sama kebanggaan Konoha. Sifat keduanya nyaris menyerupai. Keras kepala, dingin namun disaat yang bersamaan sangat menghangatkan, penuh keadilan, rela berkorban - terlebih terhadap mereka yang sangat disayangi, dan sangat suka menghancurkan diri sendiri (baca: kelewat batas menggunakan chakra dan pulang dengan luka parah). Kakashi dan Karashi berbeda 4 tahun, hal ini menyebabkan Karashi seumur dengan kekasih si _pervert scarecrow_ yang sering membuat si gagak sakit kepala gara-gara sifat tidak rapinya itu. Namun begitu, Karashi adalah seorang ANBU. Kakashi tahu akan hal ini, karena seorang Kakashi walaupun berstatus Jounin, ia sering dipanggil untuk membantu para ANBU, sering keduanya misi bersama-sama – ketika status mereka adalah senior dan junior.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa kakaknya berada dalam suatu hubungan romansa dengan seorang guru di Konoha Gakuen, ia agak khawatir. Begitu mengetahui pasangan kakaknya, si gagak tidak terlalu ambil pusing ataupun khawatir, bahkan ia sempat berpikir 'dengan begini _erokashi_ itu akan membatasi diri dalam mengemban misi, toh tidak ada ruginya…' namun, tidak begitu halnya dengan si Lumba-lumba ramah. Dengan adanya Kakashi **ditambah** Karashi, 'peliharaan' dan kesibukan Iruka bertambah. Keduanya sering membuat Iruka khawatir - walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang mereka inginkan – dan panik. Inilah rumus hidup Iruka ' misi (Kakashi + Karashi) = BENCANA!' memang mereka tidak selalu pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tapi begitu keadaan itu terjadi, keduanya TIDAK pernah mau dibawa ke Rumah sakit dan itu membuat Iruka nyaris gila untuk merawat keduanya dalam satu malam. Kelembutan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Iruka kepada keduanya, membuat mereka yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu, bermanja-manja pada Lumba-lumba manis tersebut. Namun, malam-malam gila yang harus dilewati oleh Iruka agak berkurang sejak kehadiran Shizune dalam hidup Karashi (entah cara apa yang dipakai Shizune menaklukan si gagak sarkastik), dan Iruka sangat berterimakasih pada Shizune yang mampu mencairkan hati dingin gagak itu. Walau begitu, hal ini tidak merubah ke TIDAK-INGINAN si gagak untuk mengunjungi Rumah sakit. Kalau sudah begini, Shizune-lah yang harus mati-matian menyeret kekasihnya untuk mendapat perawatan yang layak (baca: Shizune bangun malam-malam dan lari terburu-buru ke rumah kekasihnya yang tinggal serumah dengan Kakashi).

* * *

"Si bodooh ituuu….." pikir Iruka gemas. Shinobi Iwa yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya dingin namun waspada, tidak senang atas apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. Yeah, walau Karashi tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Iruka, Iruka mendengar semua percakapan di seberang sana. Iruka melirik kepada shinobi disampingnya yang berbadan kecil dengan perban menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata dan rongga hidungnya. _Hitai-ate_ yang berlambang Negara Iwa itu, dilingkarkan pada lehernya. Iruka berusaha melepaskan belenggu yang membatasi gerakan tangan dan kakinya namun, terlalu kuat… belenggu besi tersebut dialiri chakra yang menghalangi Iruka untuk bergerak terlalu liar.

"Sudahlaaah… aku kan hanya memperingati kalian, kalian sendiri yang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya termakan hasutan bocah Konoha itu. Lagipula, nanti saja kalian lampiaskan kemarahan kalian, mereka ada di genggaman kita bukan?" suara itu terdengar lagi dari ruangan seberang. Iruka mengernyitkan dahinya, apa maksud dari perkataan si klimis tadi. Well, dari seberangpun, tidak sulit mengetahui siapa yang berbicara, siapa yang lebih berkuasa. Iruka bukan seorang bocah bodoh,kan?

"Kalian… apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencakan?!" hardik Iruka menuntut penjelasan dari shinobi disampingnya. Dari balik perban yang membalut seluruh wajah shinobi di samping itu, Iruka tahu shinobi Iwa ini tersenyum licik. "Kau akan tahu… Lihatlah sendiri. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya" sahutnya. Suaranya Kontra-alto, sulit menentukan shinobi ini perempuan atau lelaki.

* * *

"Separah inikah chakra yang kuhabiskan 3 hari yang lalu?" batin Karashi tak percaya. Akibat misi yang ia jalankan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini tubuhnya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Seberapapun usahanya memfokuskan chakra dalam tubuhnya, chakra itu terasa menguap begitu saja.

"Harus kuakui... Pancinganmu memang hebat bocah... Bahkan dua orang Jounin macam merekapun jatuh ke dalam jebakanmu..." lagi-lagi si klimis angkat suara. "Aku memang sehebat itu." sahut Karashi dingin tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari mengumpulkan chakra. Sekali lagi, Karashi berhasil membakar amarah ketiga Jounin Iwa itu. "Kaauu..." geram si rambut coklat namun, janggut kambing berhasil menahannya dengan berkata, "Kau akan merasakan akibat atas mulutmu yang sombong itu.." ia terdiam sebentar, "nanti..." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai licik.

Ketika mendegar percakapan tersebut dari seberang sana, tiba-tiba saja rasa dingin yang pekat dan tak nyaman, menyusup masuk ke dalam seluruh bagian tubuh Iruka. Tubuhnya terkesiap. Instingnya mengatakan, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya akan menghancurkan akal sehatnya, baik Iruka maupun pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adik sekaligus anaknya sendiri.

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

* * *

*_Kekkai_ : Tirai pelindung

Huff.. Well, will be posted a new chapter after finishing some sh*t...

soo... pls RnR~

Ur Review will be my pleasure..~ [^o^]/


	2. Chapter 2

At last I finished the second chapter... :D

enjoy~

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... It's Masashi Kishimoto-san's**

**Well, except Karashi.. He is mine :P**

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

"KARASHII! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Iruka penuh amarah. Si perban yang hanya diam disampingnya menyeringai licik. "Well, toh dia tidak punya pilihan lain…" ucapnya menanggapi teriakan Iruka. Wajah Iruka memerah menahan amarah yang nyaris meledak. Ia menatap Shinobi-shinobi Iwa itu dengan wajah benci. Yah… Dia benci. Benci sekali sampai ingin menghabisi mereka semua. "Sepertinya kau marah besar manis… Kenapa? Apa rekanmu itu orang yang kau cintai?" Iruka tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia hanya menatap dengan mata berkilat. Andai saja ia lebih kuat, andai saja ia berhasil untuk meyakinkan pemuda yang berada di seberang sana untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi - minimal… dirinya tidak membebani partnernya di seberang sana.

* * *

"Well, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan teman manismu di sana, jadi kurasa… kau juga tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja kan?" ejek si klimis dengan licik. Karashi terkesiap, ia tahu para shinobi Iwa berengsek ini mempunyai niat yang tidak-tidak.

"Ahahahaha…! Lihat! Dia takut sekarang!" tawa si rambut coklat, disusul dengusan si janggut kambing dengan puas. "Tenanglah bocah… Aku bukan orang yang jahat. Karena itu, aku memberi kau dua pilihan. Pertama… aku mengijinkanmu mengorbankan dirimu, demi temanmu yang di seberang itu. Hmm… untuk pembuka… bagaimana kalau kau tusuk perutmu dengan kunai itu…?" Karashi mengerutkan dahinya - sedikit – dan menatapnya tanpa emosi. "sepertinya kau tidak berminat pada tawaranku yang murah hati ini..? baiklah… kau boleh memikirkannya dalam waktu 10 detik… karena aku akan menganggap kau memilih pilihan kedua begitu 10 detik itu lewat."

"Kido! Kau belum memberitahu pilihan keduanya..!" protes si janggut kambing dengan nada mengejek.

"Aaah..! Benar juga… aku lupaa…" sahutnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Karashi tidak enak. Sama seperti ketika kau tahu, ada suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi. "baiklah.. pilihan kedua! Dalam waktu 10 detik, bila kau belum juga menusuk perutmu, aku akan melakukannya kepada temanmu yang manis itu… Bagaimanaa..? cukup adil bukan?" Begitu kalimat ancaman terlontar dari bibir si klimis yang dipanggil Kido, bola mata pemuda berambut silver tersebut langsung membesar namun, dengan cepat ia menahan amarahnya, karena ia tahu, bila ia gegabah pemuda yang ia khawatirkan di seberang sana akan mendapat celaka.

"Hey.. cepat putuskan.. moodku cepat berubah, dan aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa bersabar…" hardik Kido penuh kepuasan. Karashi melihatnya dengan mata menyala, nafsu membunuhnya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ingin sekali ia merobek tenggorokan ninja Iwa sombong di hadapannya namun, dengan segala akal sehat yang masih tersisa dalam benaknya, ia menahan diri, demi kekasih kakaknya yang amat ia sayangi.

* * *

"KARASSSHHIII! KARAAASHHIII!" Iruka berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga dari seberang begitu mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Entah mengapa daritadi teriakan yang ia lontarkan tidak digubris oleh partnernya di seberang sana. Iruka yang sedaritadi berjuang melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu yang terpasang pada dirinya tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa sakit dan memerah.

"boleh kuberi saran?" ejek ninja disebelahnya. Si manis dengan codet memanjang di batang hidungnya itu memberi pandangan benci.

"Ada baiknya kau menyimpan suara manismu itu… karena sekeras apapun teriakanmu – bahkan sampai putus pita suaramu – suaramu tidak akan sampai kesana… sehebat itulah kekkai yang kubuat" ujarnya sombong. Iruka terbelalak, inilah alasan kenapa Karashi tidak menggubrisnya sedaritadi. Ia tahu tidak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat, jadi setidaknya dia berusaha mati-matian melepaskan belenggu tangan dan kakinya. "Kuuh…." Erangnya menahan sakit tekanan kuat dari belenggu besi teraliri chakra tersebut.

"Heey.. ada baiknya kau menyaksikan pertunjukkan temanmu… padahal ia rela berkorban sampai seperti itu…" kata si ninja-tak-jelas-kelaminnya-tersebut. Ia mengangkat dagu Iruka agar fokusnya tidak terpecah, dan segala emosi yang ada, langsung berkumpul campur aduk dalam dada Iruka. Terlalu konsentrasi untuk melepaskan diri, ia tidak sadar dalam hitungan ke-7 Karashi sudah menusuk perutnya sendiri demi dirinya.

"KARAAASSSHHHIIIIIIIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?! " erang Iruka dengan emosi yang kacau, disusul tawa penuh kepuasan dari para shinobi Iwa.

"Kalian partner yang menarik ya… AHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa ejekan ninja disampingnya membuat Iruka semakin kacau. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jelas lagi.

* * *

"Khh…!" erang Karashi menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya..? aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata _masochist_ juga yah…" ejek Kido dan ketiganya tertawa melihat darah Karashi yang sudah mulai membasahi bajunya.

"Kido… kurasa dia belum puas… bagaimana kalau kau bantu dia menambah kepuasaan miringnya ?" lanjut si janggut kambing diikut tawa mengejek si rambut coklat.

"Benarkah? Tidak kusangka… Daya observasimu hebat juga Toki… Haeba, sekali-sekali belajarlah dari Toki…"

"Waaah… iya nih.. kurasa kemampuanku masih kurang… akan kuingat saranmu Kido…" sahut si rambut coklat dengan nada mengejek.

Karashi tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang, ia tahu Iruka sedang berteriak mati-matian disana namun, apa yang ia teriakan, dirinya hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Well, paling Iruka khawatir akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan demi si lumba-lumba dan ia tidak ambil pusing akan hal tersebut.

"Hey… akan kutambah kepuasanmu.. sekarang bagaimana kalau kau lakukan lagi di pundak kananmu..?" ujar Kido tanpa belas kasihan.

Karashi langsung menatapnya dengan benci namun, iatidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan demi menolong Iruka. 'Lain kali akan kusisakan sedikit chakraku kalau-kalau keadaan darurat seperti ini terjadi lagi… sialan…' batin Karashi kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggapai kunai yang tergeletak di lantai dan penuh darahnya tadi dan dengan ragu mengarahkan pada pundak kanannya, karena denyut di perutnya mengingatkan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"1… 2….3… 4…" Haeba mulai menghitung. Kido dan Toki tersenyum culas.

"…!" Karashi menancapkan kunai pada pundak kanannya sambil menggemeretukkan gigi menahan sakit. Ia tidak ingin para shinobi di depannya mendapatkan kepuasan yang mereka inginkan. Darah yang mengalir dari pundak, membuat dirinya tergetar kecil. Baru saja ia berniat mencabut senjata yang melesak dalam pundaknya, Toki menginjak kunai tersebut dengan kuat.

"GAAAHHH!" erang Karashi begitu kunai itu menusuk pundaknya lebih dalam, darah mengalir lebih banyak, denyut di perutnya tidak membantu, malah membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa. Walaupun ia terlatih sebagai ANBU, dengan chakra nihil seperti sekarang, rasanya ia tidak kuat harus menahan siksaan berat berkali-kali.

"Hey…! Teriakanmu tadi itu boleh juga… Bagaimana kalau kau teriak lebih sering lagi?" ujar Kido tanpa perasaan. Karashi mengerutkan wajahnya menahan rasa perih di tubuhnya dan menatapnya –dengan tatapan dingin menusuk. "Kau tahu..? Aku benci ditatap seperti itu…" lanjutnya sambil mendekat ke arah pemuda yang setengah berlutut di depannya. Ia meraih Kunai yang masih menancap dalam dipundak shinobi yang usianya hanya setengah dari dirinya, dan dengan gerakkan kasar, ia mencabut kunai tersebut.

"! ….." Karashi memenjamkan matanya dengan kuat menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kido mendekatkan kunai penuh darah itu kemulutnya sendiri dan dengan perlahan ia menjilatnya, merasakan rasa darah yang kuat dari sana. Karashi hanya melihatnya dengan jijik.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau menginginkan sensasinya lagi?" dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kido menusuk pundak Karashi, tepat pada pundak yang terluka tadi.

"ARGH!" begitu erangan kesakitan itu keluar dari mulut Karashi, ketiga shinobi Iwa yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung tertawa keji. Kido tidak menghentikan aksinya sampai situ, dengan perlahan namun mantap, dia menarik kunai itu membuat luka gores panjang, merobek baju, menyayat kulit pucat Karashi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Karashi menahan siksaan yang ia terima.

"Khh… …. Kkuhh…" begitu kulit pucatnya dilewati oleh kunai yang digerakkan oleh Kido, darah merah segar langsung mengucur keluar seakan tidak ingin berada di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya, membuat Karashi mengerang sekali-sekali. Kido membuat luka sayat memanjang mulai dari pundak kanannya –diagonal- sampai ke pinggang kiri. Penglihatan Karashi mulai buyar, konsentrasi dan fokusnya mulai terpecah. Ia mulai merasa mual, jumlah darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah melewati batas normal. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

Begitu kunai yang sedaritadi menyiksa dirinya mencapai pinggang kirinya, ia merasa perut kirinya –sedikit diatas panggul- tanpa izin dipaksa masuk oleh sebuah besi tajam yang dingin. Kontan sebuah teriakan parau yang keras keluar dari tenggorokannya, disusul oleh suara tawa keji shinobi lainnya.

* * *

"Hentikan…. kumohon… hentikan semua ini…" ujar Iruka terbata-bata. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan Karashi. Wajahnya memanas. Walau tahu seorang shinobi tidak boleh memperlihatkan perasaannya, ia tidak sanggup menahan semua ini. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin membunuh semua shinobi Iwa ini, yang terpenting ia ingin menyelamatkan Karashi.

"Hentikan..? kau yakin? Ini sangat menyenangkan untuk disaksikan, kau tahu itu?" si perban tersenyum senang. ".. lagipula, bukankah ini menyatakan kau sangat dicintai oleh pemuda manis itu? Well, walau harus kuakui, kau juga manis… tapi pemuda disana lebih menarik bagiku… Apalagi ketika wajahnya berjuang menahan sakit.. itu.. sangat.. menggairahkan…." Lanjutnya penuh nafsu.

Kontan Iruka memandangnya dengan wajah jijik dan takut. Namun, sepertinya si perban tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, malah ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "tidakkah itu membuatmu bergairah?" "kau… sinting…!" hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Iruka menanggapi pernyataan yang ia dengar tadi.

"HAHHAHAHAA…! Sinting? Kalimat yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku." Sahutnya tenang sambil meraih dagu Iruka dan mengancamnya dengan kalimat tegas, "walau begitu.. aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu.. **lagi**!" Iruka tidak takut akan ancaman yang ia dengar tadi, malahan ia sengaja semakin memanasi shinobi berperban itu.

"Oh yaa..? mengapa tak boleh kusebut lagi? Padahal kau sendiri menyetujuinya. **Dasar sinting!**" Iruka berhasil memancing kestabilan emosi shinobi perban dihadapannya. Ia mengambil kunai dari kantong kecil di pinggangnya dan mengarahkan ke leher Iruka. "ada baiknya kau pikirkan posisimu saat ini. Apalagi ketika temanmu sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan orang menyedihkan macam kau. Kau tak ingin dia berkorban sia-sia bukan?" ancamnya lagi. Iruka malah tertawa kecil. "Kenapa harus kupikirkan dia? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mau melakukan hal itu?" timpalnya dengan sebuah senyum menyeringai terpapar di wajahnya. Sang Shinobi Iwa mulai percaya akan perkataan Iruka dan merasa tidak nyaman. Namun, baru ketika ia berniat menusuk leher si pemuda coklat manis itu, sebuah suara menghentikan dia dengan tegas.

"APA KAU GILA?! Jaga emosimu yang berkobar itu bodoh! Aku sedang menikmati permainan ini! Jangan kau kacaukan dengan kelakuan bodohmu itu!"

"Ta..-tapi Kido-san…" katanya terbata-bata. "Kau **dengar** aku! Turuti saja dan jangan buat aku marah!" hardik suara itu lagi. Dan shinobi berperban itupun langsung diam dan tidak membantah lagi. "CIH! Mood temanku sedang sangat baik, dan aku dilarang menyakitimu… Yaah.. anggap saja kau beruntung hari ini.." lanjutnya sambil merengut pada Iruka.

"Benarkah yang tadi itu temanmu? Bukannya dia majikanmu? Kautidak lebih dari seorang pesuruh yang bahkan tidak diperbolehkan mengeluarkan kekesalanmu."

"KKAAAUU…-" desisnya merespon perkataan Iruka. Dan baru saja shinobi penuh perban itu akan menghajar Iruka, suara teriakan parau dari Karashi menghentikannya. Kedua shinobi itu langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka akan apa yang terjadi di seberang sana.

Betapa kagetnya Iruka mendapati –sesaat setelah teriakan mengilukan terdengar- Karashi jatuh terkulai dengan napas tersengal-sengal bersimbah darah. Suara batuk Karashi karena tersedak darahnya sendiri di kerongkongan terdengar jelas di ruangan tempat Iruka ditawan.

"Waaah… Aku tak menyangka temanmu mampu menampilkan adegan menyenangkan seperti itu. Mungkin setelah mereka puas melakukan pada temanmu, kau yang akan menggantikannya, dan aku **tak sabar** menantikannya."

Iruka tidak menggubris perkataan musuhnya. Ia mencurahkan seluruh fokusnya pada tubuh Karashi yang kepayahan dan bergerak naik turun tanpa daya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Emosinya tercampur aduk. Amarah, sedih, takut,kecewa, benci, semua bergumul dalam dadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika pada akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai dirinya ia mulai berbicara pelan, pelan sekali hampir seperti berbisik. "….." "Apa yang kau gumamkan?"Tanya si perban sambil meliriknya penasaran. " …. -kan…. –kan dia….." "Haah?!" "HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN DIA! HENTIKAN SEMUA ITU!" Teriak Iruka penuh emosi. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan air mata dan emosi yang meluap. "HAHAHA! Sayang sekali manis… seperti katamu tadi.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa… semua tergantung pada **majikanku**. Well, padahal aku akan akan senang sekali bergabung bersama mereka memuaskan temanmu yang menarik itu." Sahut si perban penuh kemenangan. Iruka mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya namun, sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

* * *

"Ayolah.. jangan berpura-pura… Kau bahkan belum merasakan apa-apa." Ujar Kido sambil menendang perut pemuda malang yang berusaha mengatur napas memburunya.

"Kuuh… uhuk uhk-…"si rambut silver langsung terbatuk mengeluarkan darah begitu denyut di perutnya semakin parah. Begitu melihat respon menyedihkan dari korbannya, Kido langsung menginjak pinggang Karashi tanpa ampun.

"GAAH..!" "BANGUN! AKU TAHU KAU BELUM PUAS!" hardik Kido. Karashi menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap penyiksanya dengan tajam. Merasa tak senang diperlakukan demikian, Kido berjongkok di sampingnya dan langsung menjambak rambut silvernya yang halus. "KHH..!" "Kau tahu? AKu paling benci tatapanmu itu." Geram Kido tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung menampar wajah kanan Karashi dengan punggung tangannya. Karashi hanya meresponnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal kelelahan akan semua siksaan yang ia terima. "Hoo… aku tak menyangka kau keras kepala bocah…" seringai Kido yang langsung menginjak punggung Karashi beberapa kali. Karashi mati-matian berjuang menahan denyut dan rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk, meninggalkan jejak darah di ujung bibirnya yang kini sudah pucat.

"Hey Kido-san.. apa sebaiknya tidak kau hentikan sekarang ini..? kau masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, kan..?" ujar Haeba. Toki dan Kido langsung menatapnya dengan raut tidak senang.

"Kau mulai kasihan pada mahluk menyedihkan ini?" Tanya Toki. Haeba tersenyum licik.

"Bodoh kah kau? Pikirkan saja.. kalau memang kalian menghabisi dia sekarang, besok kalian menghabisi temannya yang disana, dalam 2 hari mainan kita akan habis bukan?"

"sejak kapan kau punya pikiran brilian macam ini?!" seru Kido nyaris berteriak karena 'bawahannya' yang selalu membuat dia sakit kepala, tiba-tiba saja punya saran cemerlang.

Mendadak kaki kiri Kido dicengkram dengan kuat, membuatnya langsung terlonjak kaget. Kontan ia menengok ke bawah dan mendapati tangan Karashi mencengkramnya dengan kuat. 'Seharusnya bocah ini sudah kehabisan tenaga. Darimana kekuatannya ini?' batin Kido sedikit ngeri. Ia berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Karashi namun, sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

"K-Kau… berjanji ti-… dak akan… menya-khiti dia…-khh…" ujar Karashi terpatah-patah karena ia harus menstabilkan napasnya.

* * *

"…" Iruka hanya bisa termangu mendengar semua percakapan dari seberang sana. Ia tahu, kekuatannya sekarang ini tidak akan cukup untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu besi yang mengikat dirinya – seberapapun keras usahanya. Walau begitu ia masih tetap berjuang. Kulit di pergelangan tangannya mulai mengelupas karena paksaan yang ia lakukan untuk melepaskan diri. Perih, perih sekali. Tetapi semua itu tidak ia hiraukan, karena dirinya tahu, di seberang sana Karashi mati-matian bertahan demi dirinya. Tanpa disadari, air mata Iruka menetes, jatuh mengaliri wajahnya yang kini semakin memerah.

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

* * *

It will still be another chapter...

I plan to make this story around 5/6 chaps..

Well, it still a plan though...

and dont forget the Review...

Ur Review will be my pleasure..~ [^o^]/

untill next time... [/^o^]/oo\[^o^\]


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyahoo~ at last i finished the third chapter...**

**it took sometime than I thought...**

**Well, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: It's still Masashi Kishimoto-san's :m**

* * *

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

Karashi berusaha mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan si pemuda berkulit coklat di seberang sana. Begitu mendapati si lumba-lumba manis tersebut baik-baik saja, ia langsung diliputi rasa lega yang sangat besar, saking besarnya iapun melupakan rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kepala Karashi terkulai lemas dan tak bergerak lagi, Iruka terkesiap. Namun, begitu ia menangkap gerakan kecil yang dihasilkan oleh napas teratur Karashi, ia merasa lega. Yaah.. untuk sementara ini, keduanya boleh merasa lega karena para shinobi Iwa yang menangkap mereka, merasa puas –untuk sekarang ini- dan meninggalkan mereka. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Iruka tahu dirinya harus mencari akal untuk keluar dari sini. Haruskah ia menunggu regu pencari dari Konoha untuk menyelamatkan mereka? Atau haruskah ia berjuang sendirian? Iruka terus memutar akalnya namun, sebelum ia berhasil menemukan jawabannya, mental dan tubuhnya yang lelah membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"AARRGGGHHH!" suara teriakan parau seseorang menusuk telinganya. 'Cara yang buruk membangungkan seseorang' pikir Iruka. Namun, sesaat 5 detik setelah otaknya bekerja, ia langsung meronta liar berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Suara yang didengarnya tadi menandakan, para shinobi Iwa di seberang sana sudah kembali beraksi melampiaskan nafsu sinting mereka pada temannya.

"Hoo...? Sudah sadar rupanya. Apa tidurmu nyenyak manis?" Tanya shinobi berjanggut kambing yang kalau Iruka tidak salah ingat bernama Toki. Iruka mengerutkan alisnya. 'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' batin Iruka bingung. Sepertinya si janggut kambing menyadari pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Iruka dan langsung menjawabnya tenang, "kami bergantian jaga... yaah.. apa boleh buat.. kalau tidak aku yakin Ranko pasti langsung membunuhmu karena emosi... dan kami tidak mau itu terjadi." "Jadi maksudmu.. kalian tetap harus menyanderaku supaya partnerku tidak mengamuk? Betapa menyedihkannya kalian... bahkan kalian tidak berani melawan shinobi yang sudah terluka parah." Sahut Iruka sambil menunjukkan air muka kasihan. "Terserah katamu, nak... kami para Shinobi yang telah berpengalaman punya perhitungan sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, kami tidak mau mengambil resiko." Timpalnya tenang. Iruka tersenyum sedih, "betapa lemahnya kalian..." PLAAKK! Tangan Toki melayang begitu saja menampar pipi kiri Iruka. "Dengar nak... walau aku ini orang yang tidak cepat naik darah, ada baiknya kau tidak bermain denganku." "Oh yaa..? Bukankah kemarin kau orang pertama yang kegirangan ingin menghajar temanku..?" Sebuah kunai mendadak sudah berjarak 1cm dari leher si lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut,Iruka menyadarinya dan ia memang sengaja memanas-manasi Toki. "Kuperingatkan kau... bila kau tak ingin kunai ini menembus lehermu, maka.. –"

"TOKII! HARUS BERAPA KALI KUPERINGATKAN KAU AKAN HAL ITU!?" hardik Kido mengamuk dari seberang. "Ta..-tapi Kido-san.. dia" "HARUSKAH KAU KUREKOMENDASIKAN UNTUK TURUN KEMBALI MENJADI CHUUNIN?!" "Ti..-tidak Kido-san.. ti-" "KALAU BEGITU JANGAN LAKUKAN APAPUN DAN TURUTI PERINTAHKU!"

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan... Si codet di seberang sana amat sangat mengesalkan, dan kau tidak percaya padaku Kido-san" gerutu Ranko kesal. Sedangkan Haeba hanya terkekeh melihat keadaan napas Karashi yang semakin memburu dan sekali-kali terbatuk. Wajah Kido memerah karena amarah yang mencapai ubun-ubun, "Tidak kau, tidak dia! Semua sama saja!" erangnya kesal sambil kembali menendang perut Karashi. "KHH..!" erang Karashi pelan, semua rasa ngilu ditubuhnya tak mampu lagi ia tahan. Ia kesakitan, ia kelelahan, ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini namun, tidak! Ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia harus melindungi Iruka, apapun yang terjadi. Walau ia harus menyerahkan jiwanya, demi Iruka, akan ia lakukan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja wajah Shizune terbayang dalam benaknya. Ia belum rela meninggalkan kekasihnya, ia belum rela bila harus pergi sebelum mendekap kekasihnya, untuk yang terakhir kali, karena itu.. ia bertekad untuk bertahan, apapun yang terjadi ia harus melewati siksaan ini.

"Sudahlah Kido-san... bukankah sekarang kau punya tempat untuk melampiaskan amarahmu itu?" ujar Haeba tenang dengan senyum licik diwajahnya sambil menjambak rambut Karashi – membuatnya terpaksa mendongak melihat para shinobi Iwa tanpa perasaan dihadapannya. Ranko langsung menyeruak menggapai wajah tampan Karashi yang kini penuh jejak darah dan memar. Ranko membelainya penuh nafsu dan menjilat pipi kanan Karashi. Wajah Karashi menekuk merasakan perasaan aneh yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Dasar kau mahluk sinting! Sudah kukatakan kalau kau melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku akan menempatkan kau diseberang sana lagi!" umpat Kido. "Kido-san... kau tahu kalau Ranko punya selera miring seperti ini... sudahlah.. bukan kau yang digerayangi olehnya kan..." sahut Haeba.

Karashi melirik kepada Shinobi yang sibuk membelai wajahnya, menghapus jejak darah di wajahnya dengan perasaan bergidik. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ranko namun, tidak semudah itu. Ranko terus menjelajahi wajah dan rambut Karashi, sampai pada akhirnya tangan Ranko menggapai leher jenjang Karashi. Tiba-tiba saja jemari Ranko mengencang mencekik leher pemuda tampan itu. "GKKH..!" erang Karashi terkejut kesulitan bernapas. Karashi mengarahkan kedua tangannya – dengan susah payah – mendekati lehernya, berusaha menggapai tangan yang mencekiknya tanpa ampun. Begitu ia berhasil meraihnya, ditariknya tangan tersebut berusaha mendapat sedikit udara. Ketika paru-parunya mendapati udara, ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Ranko tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. "Kau memang menggiurkan bocah. Tak kusangka kau begitu… lezatnya.." ujar Ranko sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya sendiri.

"HAHAHHAA! Ranko… jangan kau makan dia… sadarlah, Kido-san masih ingin bermain dengannya." Haeba mengingatkan teman setimnya. Ranko menatapnya kesal namun, ia mengerti, ia sendiri masih ingin melihat kehancuran Karashi – dengan perlahan.

* * *

"… Apa yang sebenarnya.. kalian inginkan..?" hardik Iruka lemah. Toki meliriknya sebentar dengan enggan ia menyahutinya, "Entahlah… hanya Kido-san yang tahu apa yang ia inginkan." Iruka melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Toki hanya mengehela napas menanggapinya tanpa berkata apapun. Mengetahui ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari shinobi di sampingnya, Iruka kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke seberang namun, tangannya tetap berjuang melepaskan diri dari belenggu besi yang dilindungi chakra. Darah mulai menetes dari kulitnya yang terkelupas akibat paksaan yang ia lakukan sedari kemarin.

" Haeba!" suara Kido terdengar memerintah temannya. Iruka hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari seberang, sambil sesekali melirik pada Toki, memastikan shinobi penjaganya tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Perjuangan Iruka tidak sia-sia, Walau ngilu dan perih, tangannya kini sedikit lagi terlepas dari belenggu besi tersebut. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia akan mampu membuat beberapa _seal_ untuk mengeluarkan _jutsu-jutsu_nya.

"Ambilkan air es untuk membangunkan bocah yang sudah tidur pulas ini!" perintah Kido di seberang. Iruka mempercepat usahanya untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya sambil memutar otak untuk mencari cara untuk lolos dari tempat penyiksaan disana. Begitu belenggu tersebut tak lagi sanggup menahan pergelangan tangan Iruka yang sudah berlumur darahnya sendiri, Chuunin pantang menyerah tersebut langsung membuat beberapa _seal_ dan meng-_kawarimi_ dirinya dengan Ranko yang berada di seberang sana tanpa disadari oleh Toki. Belum sempat para shinobi Iwa tersebut menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Iruka sekali lagi membuat beberapa seal, mengeluarkan jutsunya, menghentikan gerakan Kido. Ranko langsung melepaskan _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya, menghubungkan kembali dua ruangan yang terpisah itu. Iruka berjalan limbung ke arah Kido sambil mengeluarkan kunai dari pinggangnya.

"BERHENTI! Atau terpaksa akan kuhabisi dia!" ancam Iruka mengarahkan kunainya ke leher Kido.

"CHUUNIN KEPARAT!" umpat Ranko.

"HEY TOKI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU DIBODOHI NINJA LEMAH INI?! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGECEWAKAN!" bentak Toki marah, panik dan shock. Siapa sangka Chuunin yang dianggap remeh oleh mereka mampu mengacaukan formasi yang sudah susah payah mereka atur. Iruka sadar Haeba belum kembali ke ruangan tersebut namun, yang tidak ia sangka adalah, Shinobi yang sejak awal selalu diperintah oleh Kido ternyata mampu melakukan _jutsu_ teleportasi.

"AKH!"

"HAEBA! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!" hardik Kido penuh amarah. Serangan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Haeba berhasil membuyarkan _jutsu_ Iruka dan kini Kido terbebas darinya. Telinga shinobi berkuncir tersebut berdengung, kepalanya terasa berat, pandangannyapun berkunang-kunang. '_Apa yang telah ia lakukan?_' batin Iruka, tubuhnya limbung namun, sebelum Iruka jatuh sekalipun, rompi yang ia kenakan direngut dengan kasar.

"KAU….! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI, HAH?!" Hardik Kido dengan amarah yang nyaris tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia merasa dirinya dipermainkan dan ia sangat tidak menyukai hal tersebut, apalagi ia kini berada di depan anak buahnya. Shinobi Iwa berambut klimis tersebut langsung menghantam perut Iruka hingga terpelanting ke belakang menabrak tembok. Tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan tidak mampu menahan pukulan tersebut, Iruka terbatuk dan muntah. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Iruka tidak mampu menahan berat badannya dan langsung merosot ke lantai. Kido mendekatinya dengan muka beringas, napas memburu senang melihat mangsanya tidak berdaya. Pandangan Iruka yang kabur menangkap sebuah gerakan namun, tidak jelas apa yang ia tangkap. Dan ia langsung merasakan sebuah tendangan keras pada perutnya membuatnya ia sekali lagi terbatuk-batuk. Tendangan itu tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ia merasakan beberapa tendangan lagi yang diarahkan pada perut, wajah dan punggungnya. Iruka meringkuk melindungi bagian tubuh depannya agar serangan-serangan yang diarahkan padanya tidak meninggalkan kerusakan vital padanya. Pada tendangan yang entah kesekian kalinya, ia merasa tidak dapat bertahan lagi, terlebih tendangan terakhir yang ia rasakan entah bagaimana mampu mengarah ke perutnya dan hal tersebut benar-benar menyiksanya. Punggung Iruka sekali lagi menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Jejak darah sudah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak, ya.. retak, Iruka merasakannya. Terasa ngilu sekali. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Betapa paniknya shinobi berkulit coklat eksotis tersebut begitu melihat sebuah tendangan mengarah tepat ke dagunya. Kontan ia memejamkan mata, menunggu hantaman keras yang bisa menhancurkan rahangnya tersebut. 5 detik berlalu. Iruka tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia mengintip, membuka satu matanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Di hadapannya, ia menyadari beberapa lapis chakra menghalangi dirinya dengan orang yang menyiksanya – Kido. Pandangan Iruka langsung tertuju pada Karashi yang kini sedang menyeringai padanya dari belakang Kido. Toki yang menyadari Karashi, langsung menendang Shinobi berambut silver berantakan tersebut. Karashi mengerang lemah dan muntah darah.

"Hoo… jadi kau hanya berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri untuk hal ini?" ejek Kido berusaha mengontrol amarahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Karashi, menjambaknya dan mengamatinya dengan mata berapi-api penuh keinginan untuk membunuhnya karena telah mempermalukan dirinya – lagi-lagi – di depan anak buahnya.

"Bagus… Berarti aku masih bisa bermain denganmu… Haeba!" seru Kido. Haeba mengerti seruan Kido dan langsung berjalan mendekati Kido menyerahkan ember berisi air es yang telah ia bawa.

"He..-HENTIKAAAN!"

"KKKHH…!" Erang Karashi begitu air es tersebut mulai membasahi tubuhnya, ia menggertakkan kedua giginya, menahan segala rasa sakit yang menyelesak keluar dari luka-luka ditubuhnya. Teriakan Iruka tidak digubris oleh para Shinobi Iwa, mereka malah menyeringai dan tertawa, menandakan mereka puas akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap Karashi.

"KARASHI! LEPASKAN _KEKKAI _INI! KARASSSHIIII!" Iruka menggebrakkan tangannya ke _kekkai_ yang kini membatasi dirinya dengan Karashi dan Shinobi-shinobi Iwa.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Iruka, air matanya kini mengalir membahasi pipi coklatnya. Mata Iruka bertemu pandang dengan Karashi. Lelaki bertubuh putih pucat tersebut memberikan senyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan Iruka namun, dengan keadaannya sekarang ini, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"GAAKHH!" sekali lagi Karashi tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan yang diberikan Kido ke arah pinggangnya. Iruka masih berjuang menghancurkan kekkai yang dibuat Karashi namun, tiba-tiba saja suara tersebut terngiang disamping telinga si lumba-lumba,

'_Iruka.. Hen..tikan.. K-kau akan.. membuat semua..-nya sia.. Kuuh… sia…. Pergilah… K-kembalilah ke Konoha.. jangan kembali kemari…_'

'_K-… KARASHI! Kau… LEPASKAN KEKKAI INI! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENINGGALKAN KAU?!_'

'_Kumohon… pergilah.._'

'_KARASHI!_'

'_pergi…_'

"KARASHII!"

"Hey bocah! Temanmu memanggil..!" ujar Kido penuh kemenangan sambil menjambak si rambut silver, memaksanya mendongakkan kepala memberikan detail pemandangan pada Iruka yang aman di dalam _kekkai_. Wajah pucat Karashi kini sudah dipenuhi luka dan memar. Bibir tipisnya pecah-pecah, terluka dan dari sudut bibirnya terlihat jejak darah juga darah yang masih menetes. Darah dari keningnya membasahi sebagian wajah tampannya. Iruka bahkan sudah tidak dapat menemukan fokus mata Karashi, matanya menatap kekosongan. Iruka tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ia lihat tersebut. Dadanya bergemuruh dipenuhi rasa benci, sedih, marah, sesak, kini ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sama sekali. Paru-parunya terasa tersumbat, hatinya serasa akan meledak, bahkan pikirannya terasa kosong. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia diliputi kegelapan. Iruka mendapati dirinya berada dalam kegelapan, sebuah kegelapan tidak berujung.

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

TBC

* * *

**Gyaaa.. I hope it isnt to much ,**

**kok berasa jadi kejam ya ==a**

**Im sorry for the misspelling though...**

**Until next time~**

**Jaa...~**

**NB: dont hesitate to leave some RnR**

**Ur Review will be my pleasure..~ [^o^]/**


	4. Chapter 4

Hyeehhaa~~ sudah lama sekali tidak updet.. hooho~

selain sibuk sedang dilanda malas...

but a special thx to **Hye Rin No Hyuuga** who encourage me to stay updating this story X3

Love u soo much Rin-saaaann~

bunch of thx for your support!

well... to make a long story short this is the updated... :D

**Enjoy~**

(a big sorry for the typo; I'm very sleepy so will not double check :P)

**Disclaimer: not mine not mine not minee... It's Masashi Kishimoto-san's**

**Well, except Karashi.. He is mine :P**

**[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]**

"Seret dia!" Perintah shinobi berambut klimis dengan tatapan dingin.

"Heeeh… Kau yakin Kido-san? Kurasa dia tak akan bertahan lama… terlebih lagi, kita tidak bisa bermain dengan temannya disana." Sahut yang berjanggut seperti kambing.

"DIAM TOKI! Bahkan _kekkai_ yang dibuat oleh keparat ini belum hilang! Apa kau pikir dia akan mati semudah itu?!"

"Hmm.. Kido-san benar Toki… Kelihatannya _kekkai_ yang dibuat bocah ini melebihi kekuatan si manusia sinting satu ini." Sahut temannya lagi yang berambut coklat.

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku, eh pesuruh?!" tantang shinobi yang dipenuh perban merasa tersinggung.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi! Kerjakan apa yang telah kukatan! Jangan ada kegagalan lagi!" hardik si rambut klimis yang selalu merasa sebagai ketua tim –nya. Ketiga temannya pun sambil menggerutu mulai mengerjakan perintah Kido. Walau kemampuan mereka semua sebenarnya setara, bagaimanapun juga Kido yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan yang lain membuat ketiganya menyegani shinobi berambut klimis tersebut.

"Ohh, Ranko…! Sudahlah… Lepaskan dia! Atau kau yang harus membereskan semua ini." Erang Haeba kesal akan perlakuan teman sintingnya yang tergila-gila akan Keindahan Karashi.

"Apa boleh buat… yang seperti ini memang jarang. Aku tidak heran kalau manusia sinting satu ini begitu tergila-gila." sahut Toki.

"Jadi sekarang kau terserang virus Ranko?"

"Hey! Aku masih waras! Jangan menghina kau…"

"Hahahah! Tak kusangka ternyata kau juga tertarik pada bocah ini."

"Sudah kukatakan sialan…! Aku bukan orang sinting seperti si manusia perban ini…!" gerutu Toki diikuti tawa Haeba.

"Kalian ku diamkan malah semakin menjadi-jadi… apa kalian juga ingin merasakan 1 atau 2 _jutsu _ku?" hardik Ranko kesal namun, hanya tawa yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan dari hardikannya.

"Sudah, sudah… kita harus cepat membereskan ini sebelum Kido-san mulai mengamuk lagi." Lanjut Haeba yang mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Kedua temannya langsung menuruti usul si rambut coklat.

* * *

"Iruka…" sebuah suara lembut yang ia rindukan berbisik memanggil namanya.

"Nggh…." erangnya lemas.

"Iruka… bangun Iruka…" panggilnya lagi.

"5 menit lagii…." Sahut Iruka dengan suara bangun tidurnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Ruka-chan…"

'_Ruka-chan?' _pikirannya mulai terusik.

"Ayolaah… bukannya hari ini kau harus mengadakan _outing_ untuk para berandal kecil itu? Karashi sudah membuatkan pancake maple kesukaanmu…" begitu kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, bola mata berwarna coklat hangat itu terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya terlonjak hebat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berada dalam posisi duduk berhadapan dengan pemilik suara yang membangunkannya sedaritadi.

"Ka…. Kashi-kun…?" panggilnya tak percaya akan apa yang dihadapannya.

"Pagi, Ruka-chan… sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali…. Apa kau memimpikan aku?" tanya pria berambut silver acak-acakan dihadapannya sembari mengecup kening coklat si lumba-lumba.

Iruka tidak membalas kecupan kekasihnya tersebut, ia masih berdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa Iruka? Kau tidak enak badan?"

"… ti-… tidak… hanya saja aku-"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"H-HAH?!"

"Ruka-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak dengar teriakkan itu?"

"Teriakan?"

"GAAAAHHH! Kkh… AAKKHH!"

"Ka-"

"Iruka?! Ka-"

"SIAPA?!" erang Iruka takut. Kontan ia menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha meredam suara teriakan yang berkecambuk dalam telinganya namun, suara tersebut masih terdengar jelas. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang menggoncangkan tubuhnya dengan panik - khawatir akan dirinya. Iruka memenjamkan kedua matanya dan menguatkan tekanan di telinganya walau begitu suara erangan kesakitan tersebut masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Dan ketika sang lumba-lumba membuka matanya sekali lagi, sadarlah ia akan apa yang telah terjadi. Rasa sakit dan nyeri di tubuhnya menandakan bahwa keadaannya sekarang bukanlah mimpi. Pemandangan di depan matanya sekarang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya membangunkan Iruka sepenuhnya dari mimpi indahnya tadi. "KAARAASHIIII!" kontan ia memanggil si gagak yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, habis-habisan di permainkan oleh para ninja dari Iwa tersebut. Mendengar teriakan parau calon sang kakak iparnya tersayang, dengan susah payah Karashi berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, mencari tatapan mata Iruka, memberikan signal bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Hai manis… apa istirahatmu cukup?" ujar Ranko dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja… bocah ini sudah mati-matian melindungi dirinya, tidak mungkin dia tidak tidur lelap." Sindir Toki sambil menjambak rambut Karashi membuat si rambut silver mengerang pelan, memaksanya melihat Iruka di balik _kekkai_ buatannya. Mendengar hal itu, seberapapun Iruka berusaha menahan luapan emosi dalam dadanya, ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Betapa ia ingin memotong lidah tajam shinobi Iwa tanpa perasaan tersebut.

Keadaan Karashi sekarang tidak sebaik yang ia katakan pada Iruka, bahkan lebih parah dari yang lalu. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya bekas penyiksaan sebelumnya masih belum sembuh, bahkan masih parah, ditambah lagi siksaan yang ia terima sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Napasnya tersengal, menandakan betapa lelah dan tersiksanya ia sekarang ini. Tanpa makanan dan air minum, belum lagi siksaan yang ia terima, membuat Karashi setengah mati. Tiga alasan yang membuatnya masih bernapas sampai sekarang ini adalah: harga dirinya sebagai adik dari sang _Copy Ninja_, keselamatan Iruka, dan keinginannya untuk sekali lagi bertemu dengan Shizune yang ia cintai.

* * *

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala yah bocah…" geram Kido.

"Ayolah tampan… kalau kau menuruti perkataan Kido-san, setidaknya kalian masih bisa menikmati sisa hidup kalian… lepaskan _kekkai_-mu. Kami berjanji tidak akan menghabisi temanmu." Bujuk Ranko.

"KARASHI! Kumohon… lepaskan _kekkai_ ini!" erang Iruka setengah memohon setengahnya lagi menahan luapan amarahnya. Karashi hanya memberikan senyuman pahit sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bicara. Kerongkongannya kering, bibir pucatnya terluka dan pecah-pecah, darah segar kembali menghiasi ujung bibir Karashi.

"Dengarkan dia bocah… Ada baiknya sekali-kali kau menuruti temanmu." Ujar Ranko lagi. Karashi hanya meresponnya dengan senyum mengejek khas dirinya. Kido yang pada dasarnya memang bukan penyabar, mulai mendidih emosinya.

"HAEBA! AMBILKAN RANTAI ITU!"

"Ka-… Kau yakin Kido-san..? Dia bisa-"

"APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?!"

"Ba..- Baik…" sahutnya panik sambil terburu-buru pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Percakapan singkat itu membuat dahi Iruka mengernyit khawatir. Semburat angin dingin menyelusup masuk ke dalam tubuh Iruka, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia benci akan keadaan gantung seperti ini, ia tahu mereka merencanakan sesuatu, ia tahu Karashi dalam bahaya namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menonton, semua berkat _kekkai_ bodoh di depannya ini.

"KARASHII! Kumohon hentikan semua ini!" isak Iruka tak sanggup lagi menahan campur aduk emosi dalam dadanya, "BIARKAN AKU MEMBANTUMUU!" teriak Iruka putus asa. Karashi menatap kedua mata coklat Iruka, bola mata yang tadinya penuh harapan dan semangat hidup, kini tergantikan oleh rasa putus asa dan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Rasa bersalah mulai menggelitik hati Karashi, ia tahu sedikit banyak ialah yang menyebabkan kehancuran dalam bola mata coklat tersebut namun, ia tidak mampu bila harus menuruti keinginan kekasih kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin pemuda di seberang sana ikut merasakan penderitaannya, karena bagaimanapun juga Iruka tidak terlatih untuk menghadapi bahaya seperti ini, lain hal dengan dirinya. Sebagai seorang ANBU spesial, Karashi sudah mencicipi berbagai jenis siksaan mental maupun raga sebagai syarat latihan utama. Walau memang ia sedang dalam kondisi kurang fit, bukan berarti Karashi tidak mampu menahan siksaan yang dihujankan ke tubuhnya namun, siksaan bertubi-tubi sedari kemarin membuatnya kewalahan dan hal inilah yang menjadi pertimbangan Karashi untuk mengurung Iruka di seberang sana. Bagaimanapun juga ia teramat sayang pada kekasih kakaknya di seberang sana, ia tidak ingin Iruka mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

'_Iru…ka….'_

'_Kaa-' _

'_maafkan… aku..'_

_ 'Karashi… hentikan kumohon… jangan bebankan semuanya pada dirimu…'_

_ '…'_

_ 'Biarkan aku menanggungnya bersama denganmu.'_

_ 'Iruka… kau harus hidup… khh… apapun yang terjadi…'_

_ 'Ka-'_

"Kido-san… ini…" ujar Haeba begitu kembali ke dalam ruangan sembari menyerahkan sepasang rantai belenggu pada ketua timnya. Kido merengut belenggu besi tersebut dari Haeba dengan cepat lalu dengan kasar mengangkat dagu si rambut silver, "kau lihat ini?!" ledeknya senang. Kido memegang ujung rantai besi tersebut sedangkan ujung lainnya ia biarkan jatuh terjuntai di depan wajah Karashi, memberikan Karashi detail dari rantai belenggu tersebut. Kedua bola kristal azure milik Karashi membesar, terkejut sekaligus ngeri melihat detail rantai belenggu di depan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat rantai belenggu yang seperti dimiliki para ninja ini. Rantainya memang hanya rantai besi biasa, yang membuat si gagak merinding adalah bagian belenggu tangan. Belenggu tersebut mempunyai panjang kira-kira 12 cm. Bagian dalam belenggu tersebut terdapat besi-besi kecil mencuat seperti duri-duri kecil, memang tidak terlalu banyak namun, cukup untuk mencabik daging si pengguna.

"HAAHAHAHA! Bagaimana? Sepertinya kau senang… tubuhmu memberikan signal itu padaku." Ejek Kido diikuti tawa Toki. Karashi hanya mendelik tajam sebagai respon.

"Tentu saja dia menyukainya Kido-san…. Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita biarkan dia mencicipi bagaimana rasanya…" tambah Toki.

Kontan Karashi memberontak dengan hebat, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan luka-luka di tubuhnya, yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus cepat menyelamatkan dirinya namun, apa daya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah.

"TOKI! RANKO! PENGANGI DIA!" perintah Kido tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

Para ninja yang namanya dipanggil langsung menuruti perintah sang ketua dan menahan rontaan sang shinobi belas kasihan, Toki langsung menahan punggung Karashi dengan lututnya sedangkan tangannya langsung merejang tengkuk dan pergelangan tangan kanan Karashi. Ranko di lain pihak sibuk menahan kedua kaki dan pergelangan Karashi lainnya.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON JANGAN! LEPASKAN DIAAA!" Teriak Iruka panik dari balik _kekkai_. Tanpa memperdulikan resikonya, pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut menggebrak _kekkai_ tak tergoyahkan di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AHAAHAH! LIHAT! INILAH AKIBATNYA BILA KAU TAK MAU MENDENGARKAN PERINTAHKU BOCAH!" tawa Kido kejam.

Ranko dan Toki hanya tersenyum dingin sedangkan Haeba hanya bisa menuruti perintah ketuanya tersebut. Sebenarnya shinobi Iwa berkuncir tersebut tidak sampai hati melakukan hal ini namun, bagaimanapun mereka adalah musuh, karenanya tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Ayolaah… Ini kesempatan terakhir… akan kubujuk Toki-san bila kau mau melepas _kekkai_ busukmu itu." Ujar Ranko berusaha merayu Karashi untuk merubah pendiriannya. Karashi tidak meresponnya, Ia masih berusaha meronta dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari para ninja yang menahan dirinya.

"Kau memang keras kepala…." Desah Ranko kesal.

"KKHHH!" Karashi mengerang cukup keras begitu Toki menguatkan tekanan di punggung Karashi. "Toki!" seru Kido. Hanya dengan memanggil namanya, Toki mengerti keinginan sang ketua, dengan kasar, ia menguatkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan kanan Karashi dan memaksa menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, memudahkan Kido untuk menjangkaunya. Karashi mengepalkan tangannya dan meronta semakin liar, melihat hal tersebut, Kido semakin puas dan senang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, shinobi berambut klimis itu menginjak punggung tangan Karashi dan melingkarkan belenggu besi yang ia pegang ke pergelangan tangan si pemuda malang. Senyum puas nan kejam terhias di wajah Kido sesaat setelah ia menutup belenggu tersebut, teriakkan parau dari kerongkongan kering Karashi melesak nyaring tak tertahankan. Mendengar teriakkan mengerikan yang tak pernah didengar sebelumnya, kedua lutut Iruka bergetar hebat, tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, ia jatuh berlutut dengan air mata berderai. Darah yang mengalir deras akibat desakkan duri-duri dingin belenggu besi di pergelangan tangan Karashi mulai menggenangi lantai dimana tangan itu terkulai lemas. Ada sedikit getaran yang terlihat di tangan itu, menandakan Karashi masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Napas Karashi mulai tidak beraturan, sesekali ia terbatuk, pandangannya mulai pudar, tawa kejam dari para ninja Iwa juga jeritan putus asa Iruka terasa semakin menjauh dari telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, ia diliputi kegelapan.

* * *

"Kido…" seorang kakek berjubah putih yang mengalungi stetoskop berjalan masuk sembari memanggil shinobi yang dihormati tersebut tanpa menggunakan embel-embel.

"Doryu-sensei…."

"Apa kau seudah menemukan 'wadah' yang layak?" tanya si kakek tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan Kido. Ranko, toki dan Haeba hanya menyaksikan percakapan mereka tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Errr… kurasa… yaa… sudah…" sahutnya lagi sambil melirik pada shinobi Konoha berambut silver yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"… dia? Menyedihkan! Kau anggap dia layak mencoba ramuanku, hah?!" hardik tetua shinobi tersebut begitu melihat Karashi sembari menendang bahu Karashi pelan, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pria itu. "Dia bahkan tidak bergerak! Kau anggap apa percobaan ini ?!" lanjutnya.

"Ma… Maaf Doryu-sensei… ada seorang lagi… namun,…"

"APA?!"

"I.. Ia dilindungi _kekkai…_"

"Hancurkan!"

"Kami tidak sanggup…."

"TIDAK BERGUNA! MENYEDIHKAN!" geram sang ilmuwan naik darah. Mendengar percakapan tersebut, Iruka sadar dirinya dalam bahaya, ia ingin segera lari namun, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan adik kekasihnya disana. Doryu tua mendekati dinding _kekkai_ yang melindungi Iruka dan menyentuh _kekkai_ tersebut. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa _kekkai_ yang dibuat Karashi masih aktif dengan baik menjalankan tugasnya -melindungi si pemuda manis- menghanguskan tangan kiri si Doryu tua. Terkejut, Doryu kontan menarik tangannya yang hangus dan memaki-maki. Ada rasa lega dalam diri Kido dan kawan-kawannya melihat kegagalan sang kakek.

"_KEKKAI_ APA INI?! SIAPA YANG MEMBUATNYA?!" seru Doryu penuh amarah, menatap Kido, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa keberaniannya menciut. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kido mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pemuda yang masih tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Mata Doryu terbelalak tak percaya. Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki si pemuda silver hingga walau tak sadarkan diri namun, _jutsu_-nya masih bekerja dengan baik. Sesaat kemudian Doryu tua tersadar. Ia mengingat dengan jelas rambut silver itu. Rambut silver yang hanya dimiliki oleh shinobi yang pernah terkenal di masa jayanya, _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_, dan sekarang ini ia teringat akan satu shinobi Konoha yang sedang naik daun, _Sharingan no Kakashi_! _'Mungkinkah ini orangnya?'_ batin sesepuh itu.

"Apa dia ini si _Copy Ninja_ terkenal itu?" tanya Doryu sambil melirik Kido dengan tajam.

"….. Sepertinya bukan… si lemah di dalam _kekkai_ itu memanggilnya Karashi."

"Karashi?"

"Y-yaa…."

"… sepertinya dia memang ada hubungan dengan para shinobi terkenal itu." Gumam si tua. "Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" lanjut Doryu dengan nada meninggi, "TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU DIA INI ASET YANG SANGAT BRILIAN UNTUK PERCOBAAN INI!"

"Maa..- maaf Doryu-sensei… tapi kami,"

"BODOH!" hardik ilmuwan kawakan tersebut kesal setengah mati, "Cukup dengan nama dan ciri-ciri seperti ini saja, seharusnya kalian sadar bocah ini punya hubungan dengan si _Copy Ninja_! Dan tahukah kalian, aku sangat mengingikan bereksperimen menggunakan _Copy Ninja_ keparat itu!" lanjutnya berang.

Kido dan teman-temannya hanya menunduk lemas, bagai mangsa yang sudah terpojok oleh predator. Doryu mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia memerintahkan para Ninja Iwa, "Siapkan dia! Aku akan mengambil ramuanku! Dia harus sudah siap sekembalinya diriku!"

"Ba-BAIK!" seru para ninja Iwa tanpa perlu diperintah.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Iruka panik. Ia tahu tetua tersebut akan mencelakakan Karashi dan ia harus menghentikannya dengan cara apapun. Doryu menatapnya dingin, mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan si pemuda di balik _kekkai_.

"A… -ku mohon… Kau boleh… melakukan ekspe-… rimen mu padaku… t-tapi jangan sakiti dia… jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini…"ujar Iruka perih, ia sudah tak sanggup menyaksikan penderitaan Karashi lebih lanjut.

"Dengan cara apa aku bisa menyuntikan ramuanku padamu bocah?!"

"Aku akan berusaha keluar dari sini…."

"Aku tidak akan menunggu lebih dari lima menit sekembalinya aku." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Doryu tua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar partner yang menggelikan!" Sambar Kido muak, "Bereskan dia!" lanjutnya memerintahkan anak buahnya. Iruka tidak menggubrisnya dan mulai sibuk mencari cara menghancurkan _kekkai_ di depannya. Entah bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa menghancurkan benda pelindungnya ini.

Sementara itu, Karashi yang masih tidak menyadarkan diri, dengan kasar diseret oleh Ranko dan Toki, membuat jejak darah di lantai ke dinding dimana ia disandarkan sekarang. Haeba yang tidak sepenuhnya tega, akhirnya mendekati Karashi dan mengalirkan sejumlah _chakra_ pada si pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Kido heran.

"Berusaha meredam amarah Doryu tua itu. Kalau bocah ini mati ditengah prosesnya, tentu tua bangka itu akan marah pada kita." Ujar Haeba memberi alasan yang sangat tepat pada ketuanya.

"Dia benar Kido-san… terkadang jalan pikirannya masuk akal." Sahut Ranko, diikuti anggukan kepala Toki tanda setuju. Kido hanya merengut kesal karena bagaimapun juga ia menyetujui alasan anak buahnya.

Raut wajah Karashi sedikit membaik, desah napasnya mulai teratur namun, kelelahan dan siksaan yang ia terima sebelumnya tetap tidak sebanding dengan pertolongan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ambilkan air! Bila dibiarkan bocah ini tidak akan sadar sampai besok!" perintah Kido. Ranko berinisiatif mengambil ember air yang tadi digunakan untuk menampung air es dan pergi dari situ. Toki sibuk mengikat sisi lain rantai belenggu yang meremukkan tangan Karashi ke pengait besi di tembok, membiarkan darah mengalir membasahi lengan Karashi, menetes menggenangi lantai.

Sementara itu, shinobi Konoha berkulit coklat yang berada di dalam _kekkai_, masih berusaha keras mengeluarkan diri dari pelindung yang sangat kuat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menggebrakkan kedua tangannya yang kini mulai terasa sakit akibat usaha yang ia lakukan sedaritadi namun,_ kekkai_ tersebut tetap saja tidak bergeming. Iruka hampir saja putus asa, ia nyaris saja menghentikan usahanya kalau saja ia tidak melihat retakan kecil yang mulai terbentuk tepat dimana ia berulang kali memukulnya. Melihat bahwa hasil usahanya tidak sia-sia, Iruka kembali berjuang melepaskan diri dari situ.

* * *

"Kkhhh!" erang Karashi begitu sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih dan ngilu. Dengan berat ia membuka kelopak matanya, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah rasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya juga kelelahan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang bocah?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang agak bergetar, terdengar sangat berwibawa namun juga sombong. Kedua Kristal azure milik pemuda berambut acak-acakkan tersebut bergerak mencari sumber suara. Dan penglihatannya terfokus pada seorang tua berambut putih yang hanya tumbuh di sekitar pinggir kepalanya. Memang Karashi masih berusaha mengatur napasnya namun, tidak terlihat darinya usaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang didengar tadi.

"Gaah…!" Kido yang tidak sabaran langsung merengut rambut silver Karashi dan menariknya, memaksa Karashi mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm… Aku jadi sedikit memahami mengapa keadaanmu jadi menyedihkan begini. Katakan! Apa kau adik dari _Sharingan no_ Kakashi?!" tanya Doryu kembali bertanya pada Karashi.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan tatapan mata dingin menusuk. PLAKK! Dengan enteng, tangan kanan si Doryu tua langsung melayang menghantam pipi kanan si shinobi yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang terlatih untuk mempermainkan emosi shinobi lain…. Apa rankingmu sebagai shinobi bocah?" dan si tua tetap tidak mendapat jawaban yang layak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kido… Kurasa siksaanmu kurang…. Sebaiknya kau,-"

"TUNGGU! Kau berjanji untuk menunggu selama lima menit!" Teriak Iruka belum sepenuhnya berhasil lepas dari kekkai yang melindunginya.

"Aku merubah rencanaku bocah… Lagipula temanmu ini lebih menarik untuk menjadi eksperimenku daripada dirimu."

"K…KAU…!" pekik Iruka berang. Doryu tidak memperdulikannya, ia mendekati Karashi, menjulurkan tangannya ingin meraih si pemuda tampan berkulit pucat. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh ninja tua tersebut, sebagai shinobi berpengalaman, isnting Karashi memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera memberontak namun, dengan segala luka, kelelahan dan rasa perih yang diderita tubuhnya sekarang ini, ia tidak mampu membuat banyak.

"KIDO! TAHAN DIA!" perintah Doryu melihat raut wajah Karashi. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kido langsung mencekik leher belakang dan lengan Karashi. Kido menahan pergerakan pemuda itu dengan berat badan bertumpu di lutut kanannya. Karashi mengerang keras begitu punggungnya merasakan ketajaman lutut Kido, sedangkan tangan kiri Karashi dengan tenang disesapi jarum suntik berisi cairan bewarna merah keunguan ramuan Doryu.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAAAANNNNNN!" jerit Iruka berusaha menghentikan mereka. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia menggebrak kekkai yang akhirnya menghilang karena tak lagi mampu menahan serangan Iruka. Iruka langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya ke arah depan karena tak ada lagi kekkai yang menjadi tumpuan, nyaris saja ia terjungkal. Namun terlambat…,Karashi sudah mengerang menahan sakit begitu cairan merah keunguan tersebut dipompa masuk ke dalam jaringan darahnya. Melihat kejadian itu, Iruka kontan berlari dengan cepat kearah shinobi tua yang sama kejam dengan anak buahnya. Sayang, Doryu bukan hanya ditakuti oleh Kido dan teman-temannya hanya karena dia seorang ilmuwan gila, Doryu tua juga merupakan master taijutsu di Iwa ini. Serangan Iruka bukan tidak ia sadari, ia hanya sengaja memancing agar Iruka mendekat. Begitu Iruka masuk ke dalam jarak serangannya, dengan satu hantaman ke perut, Iruka sudah kembali melayang ke belakang, menghantam tembok.

"UHUK!" Si lumba-lumba yang tidak siap menghajar tembok di belakangnya, langsung terbatuk dan muntah darah lalu merosot lemas ke lantai. Pandangannya kabur akibat hantaman di punggungnya tadi. Toki mendekati chuunin yang masih terbatuk-batuk itu. Senyum dingin menghiasi wajahnya begitu ia melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Iruka. Darah segar kembali tersembur dari bibir Iruka. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Toki merengut rambut gelap Iruka, menjambaknya memaksa Iruka menatap kepadanya.

"Aku heran… Apa kau ini lternyata lebih bodoh daripada perkiraanku yah? Kau bisa saja lari meninggalkan bocah itu, dengan begitu kau bisa selamat… tapi… AHAHAHAHAH! LIHATLAH! KAU SOK JADI PAHLAWAN… DAN KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MATI!" ejek Toki penuh kepuasan.

Iruka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum akhirnya ia merasa perutnya kembali dihantam oleh kepalan tangan Toki. Pandangan Iruka mulai berair, _"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Karashi? MANA MUNGKIN?!"_ batin Iruka penuh amarah. Ia tidak ingin hidup mereka berakhir sampai sini saja namun, jalan pikirannya sudah buntu untuk mencari akal untuk melarikan diri. Apalagi dengan keadaan Karashi yang sudah habis-habisan seperti itu, pelarian mereka tentu tidak akan mudah. Di tengah kegalauan yang berkecambuk dalam pikiran si lumba-lumba, tiba-tiba saja jeritan kesakitan yang sangat memilukan terdengar dari Karashi. Jeritan itu tidak hanya menyayat hati yang mendengarnya tetapi juga membangkitkan bulu kuduk. Jeritan kesakitan yang bercampur sebuah erangan. Erangan yang terdengar bagai monster yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur. Iruka kontan memfokuskan padangannya ke arah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap bagai adiknya sendiri dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Disana, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat gigi taring Karashi mulai memanjang dengan ujung tajam, persis taring serigala, dari punggungnya darah mulai menyiprat dan sepasang benda berbulu berwarna hitam muncul dari luka dipunggungnya, kedua telinga Karashi ikut memanjang, mencuat kesamping menyerupai telinga rubah. Iruka hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan tersebut, entah mimpi apa yang sedang dilihat di depan matanya ini.

**TBC**

[-_-] [-_-] [-_-]

* * *

And there~

How is it? :P

Hope all of u enjoy it~

Thx for those who have review the story ;D

those who havent, don't forget to RnR

Ur Review will be my pleasure..~ [^o^]/


End file.
